


Cantarella

by MeltdownerKnight17



Category: JacksGap, Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on a Vocaloid Song, Cantarella - Freeform, Cutting, Franatics, Frandom, Harries Twins - Freeform, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Song Parody, Songfic, Touching, Twincest, Twins, Tyler's people, Unrequited Love, Violins, YouTubers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:46:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1263412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltdownerKnight17/pseuds/MeltdownerKnight17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello again!</p><p>I'm struck again by the realm of creation. This time this song is about a poison. Can you guess? Anyways, I've also include my favorite Youtubers.</p><p>This fic is filled with more M content later in the chapters. If you don't like yaoi then click the X button on this tab.</p><p>I don't own any of the characters and the song.</p></blockquote>





	1. The Bloody Piece

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!
> 
> I'm struck again by the realm of creation. This time this song is about a poison. Can you guess? Anyways, I've also include my favorite Youtubers.
> 
> This fic is filled with more M content later in the chapters. If you don't like yaoi then click the X button on this tab.
> 
> I don't own any of the characters and the song.

**Title:** Cantarella                                

**Summary:** Jack has been tormented for his deep feelings for his twin brother: Finn.  Jack looks back as he imagined if Finn was in his point of view.

**Rating:** M

**Chapter 1: The Bloody Piece**

 

Jack Harries was in his room, as he strokes his bow on his violin; tuning his violin. Thinking about his older twin: Finn Harries. Finn and Jack Harries are both gifted violin players. They’re known as the: Jacksgap Virtuoso at their school because of their elegant melody synchronization. Underneath all that glory, Jack has deep infatuation for his older twin: Finn. The way he messes his hair like an older brother, the way he smiles; enough to light a thousand yards, and his hugs enough to bring joy to a child; like hugging a teddy bear. Unfortunately, Finn is straight as an arrow. So admitting his feelings might result Finn hating him. The thought is enough to make Jack shed a small tear.

Till he heard door knock from the door. “Jack, it’s me Finn,”

Jack wipes the stray tear as he places his newly tuned violin, “Come in,” Jack says from the man outside, the door flew open revealing his twin brother.

“Hey Jack,” Finn greets his twin with a smile as Jack lets out an uneasy smile. The older twin approach as he sat next to his twin in his bed. “Is everything okay?”

“Um…Yeah, Everything’s fine. No problems here,” Jack lied showing him a fake smile. Okay, He’s a total wreck. Jack has been craving for his brother’s presence, like a thirsty man who is in desperate need of water to fulfill his thirst.

Finn slightly narrows his eyes at him, feeling suspicious. “Okay, But I’ll tell you this, if you have a problem or if somebody is bugging you just let me know, okay?” Finn puts his arms in his younger twin’s shoulders. “Remember, I’ll always be there for you,”

Jack smiled at his older twin, “Okay, Can I have a hug?”

“Sure, Jacky,” Finn smiled as he and his twin hugged.

Jack felt his heart beat rapidly in his chest; Feeling that his heart will burst and come out anytime. Oh, how long he has craved for his twin’s affection. He can feel it. Finn’s heartbeat, Finn’s aroma, Finn’s touch, Finn’s warmth, Finn’s entire being combined into a single hug. Jack took a deep breathe of his scent. Oh how he smells amazing; the mixture of him along with some musky odor along some berry aroma from the soap he use. Oh, how Jack wished that this will go on together.

Finn felt a bit awkward, He loves his twin and all but the hugging thing was a bit too far. “Uhh, Jack can you let go now? We’ve been hugging for like five minutes,” Finn reminded him, Jack was snapped back to reality, Jack immediately pulled away from Finn as he pushes himself away.

“Sorry, man. Think I got too comfortable,” Jack sheepishly said as he turns away, hiding his blush away from his brother.

“Common Jack,” Finn approaches his younger twin, “You look cute when you’re embarrassed,”

Jack pouts like a kid, “No, I don’t.”

“Aww, Is my Jacky-wacky wants to play,” Finn childishly mocks him while pocking at Jack’s implode cheek.

“Finn, Cut it out,”

The older twins chuckles a bit, “Haha, just messin’ with ya,” Finn cocks his head a bit, “Whoa. Look at the time,” Jack’s digital clock reads from “9:59” to “10:00”. “Jack we better get some sleep, we have classes tomorrow.” Finn stands up as he went straight to the door.

“Finn, wait.”

“Hm?”

“Night, Finn.”

The older twin smiles at his twin. “Good night.” Finn shuts the door behind him, when Finn’s footsteps fades away he frowns. He went to his bathroom as he grabs the razor and small plastic container from his medicine cabinet. He placed the plastic container in the sink as he place the blade on his fore arm. Jack took a deep breath as he travels the knife to his creamy skin. The young twin hiss in pain and sighs in relief. The blood drips from his forearm to the small container. After gathering enough blood, he immediately treats the wound with anesthetic and a bit iodine. He walks out of the bathroom, locks the door to his bed room, he places the container filled-blood into his study table brings out an empty fountain pen; he removes the cap as he fills the ink compartment with his blood. He opens his drawer on his table. It was musical piece written in blood; it was titled “Cantarella”.  It was based on a real poison used for political assassinations in the Borgia family at the same time, it happen to be the first incest in history. Cesare Borgia and Lucrezia Borgia were siblings yet they just love each other anyways.

In this society, People began hating people because of their sexuality; Being Gay, Lesbian, Trans-gender, Incest and few others. I mean some people say that their fear has been transmuted in to hate but some people just really don’t like the idea. God created only two gender for us to reproduce but is it a sin to fall in love? Just someday, He just wish people would just respect them for the way they are, but he know that it’s an issue that may someday be remedied.

After few hours, Jack has finally finished his musical piece. The younger twin smiled of his accomplishment as he took a glance of his clock it was “12:00” in the morning, he puts away his music piece back to the drawer. He knew he’ll be tired tomorrow but he didn't care. At least he has something to sublime his pain, the pain of unrequited love. All those years of cutting will now cease. Jack stretched his tired hands and let out a long yawn as he carried his tired body to bed as he slumps into the comfy mattress not bothering to put a blanket on him. He reaches for the lampshade and turn the light off. Hoping this accomplishment will last for years to come or maybe enough to forget his ridiculous love for Finn.

\-----

_The stroke of midnight as the night breeze blows violently, a figure that shows in shadows, the figure make his way in Jack’s room. The figure simply opens the door seeing Jack now snuggled in his bed. The figure walks towards the innocent man as the figure caress his cheek._

_“So beautiful…” The figure whispered._

\----

It was 8:00 am in the morning, as the morning sunshine penetrated through his vivid colored curtains as some of the rays his eyes. Jack opened his tired eyes as he shielded his eyes from the sunny rays with his hand. But he just wants to sleep more till school. The school doesn't starts for three more hours. He simply shuts his eyes going back to sleep, until he felt a warm breathe whispering faintly behind his neck and something warm in his bottom area. Till he turned to his other side; Finn’s face was dangerously close to his face. Jack almost skipped a beat when He and his twin was dangerously close. Till Finn’s free arm grab at the back of his neck as he pulled Jack closer to his body. Jack didn’t know how to react. Should he be happy? Should he be disgusted? He wanted Finn to be his, but not this way. He was about to pull away but one movement made him hard, Jack bites his bottom lip; trying to fight off the urge to moan. The hand on his crotch starts to hardened, Jack moans loud enough to wake up Finn. The twins stared each other until…

“AHHHH!?” Both twins screamed on top of their lungs, enough to wake the entire neighborhood.

Both twins’ retreats to the nearest corner, trying to register what happened.

“You’re. Touching. Me!” Jack accusingly points at his older twin, who happens to be pervert.

“Hey! You’re the one to talk, what are you doing in my room?” Finn countered made Jack a “What the fuck” face.

“Ah, Newsflash. This is MY room!?”

Finn was finally with the hammer of realization. He WAS in Jack’s room. He must have been sleep walking around midnight and probably cuddled with him in his sleep. He thought he was just cuddling a pillow.

“I’m SO sorry, Jack.” Finn apologizes to his twin.

“Forget it! I thought you were supposed to be my twin. NOT a molester.” Jack accusingly said while covering his body like a woman protecting his body from a rapist, staining her virginity.

“Jack, Please…” Finn approaches his twin’s hand. “I don’t really know what happen, It sort of happened. Please forgive me.” The older twin kneels down as he placed a chaste kiss on Jack’s hand. Jack blushed so hard it made look like a ripe tomato. Many thoughts emerged in Jack’s mind. “Holy Shit! Am I Dreaming?” “Who the hell is he, and what did he do to the real Finn?” “Finn is never this affectionate before,”

“Jack, is something wrong?”

“Wh-what are ta-talking abo-bout? I’m pe-per-fe-fectly fi-fine…”

“Okay…” Finn backs away a bit, giving him space to either to think clearly or to take deep-breathes. “I’m gonna take a shower and get ready for school, okay?” Finn reminds him as he take his leave, leaving Jack alone.

Jack blushes uncontrollably trying to get a mental grip unto reality, He knew that he wants Finn to feel the same way but not in a sexual harassing way. Jack shook his head violently, _“Calm down, Jack…Calm down…”_ He hums inside his mind trying to calm himself down. He took a deep breath and exhaled. Then he went straight to bathroom to freshen up.

After fifteen minutes of preparing, Jack was in his uniform, his hair is slicked with hair gel, his things are in his backpack along his violin is tuned; ready for the day. Although, there was something bothering him. If he will play his bloody music piece in class, or not.

He reaches for his drawer and unsheathing the music piece as he looks at his piece. He didn't actually played the piece. But he if put all his heart and soul on writing this piece; every joy, every misery, every impaling pain of love towards him. The thought of Finn hating the piece, tearing his precious bits of paper or burning his piece to the open fire. The thought was unbearable; enough for Jack’s tears to fall like a waterfall. He held his piece to his chest as if it was a part of him, he began to snivel as tears drops and falls to the blanket. Why is it so simple yet so difficult to do?

“Jack?”

Jack’s tear-filled eyes wide open as he nods up seeing his twin by door, leaning to the door frame. Wearing a sad yet filled absolute sympathy. “You okay?” He asked gently.

Jack looks at him with watery eyes as he wipes his tears with the back of his hand, “Finn, Do you love me?”

Finn let himself in as he kicks the door shuts and hugs his younger twin. Finn has his arms around the younger twin’s neck. Jack reciprocates back as he sneakily hides his piece inside his uniform before he could notice. Finn’s breathe whispers in Jack’s ear. The younger twin shivered, the hot breathe tickling his ear.

“Of course Jack. I will always love you.” Finn pulls away as he looks at Jack with genuine affection. Finn pulls away as he gaze at his younger twin’s eyes as a hand was placed on his cheek.  Jack knew that this isn't a dream, they were in a position that only lovers do it. He can feel Finn’s tickling his overheated skin. “I am your twin, you’re my other half. If you feel pain, I feel pain. But please, if something is bothering you, just tell me.” Finn reassured him to tell him anything. Jack smiles at his twin and gave him a nod.

“Good.” Both twins pulled away as Finn stood up from the bed. “Why don’t we get some breakfast?”

“Um…I’ll join you in a sec, just restringing my…bow,”

“Hmm. Okay. You know where to find me,” Finn shuts the door. Leaving Jack alone in his room. The younger twin frowns as he removes the piece underneath his uniform. He looks at his musical piece and began reading it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued


	2. Forbidden Infatuation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!
> 
> This chapter happens a long time ago, But this time, Finn was in Jack's POV. I've added some of my favorite Youtubers. Connor and Tyler

**Chapter 2: Forbidden Infatuation**

**Setting: 1630 England**

**Finn’s POV**

“Jack! Where are you?” I yelled in the long hallway in the mansion. My family is the government for King Charles. The kingdom was in peace; there are no discrimination, no corruption and no homeless people. It was practically the most prosperous kingdom to live in the whole world. Well, that was in my opinion. My parents are gone for a month since the king needed them to attend some sort of trading proposals. I and Jack are pretty much in charge to guide the people. But I and Jack don’t have to worry, because Queen Elizabeth will guide the people until our king and our parents return. I began to wander around the house in search for my twin. He was supposed to help me with some paperwork, sure the queen may handle the kingdom but that doesn't mean we get to do whatever we want.

“Sir, Finn! Sir Finn!” A voice called my attention, the man runs towards me as he stops right in front of me. He has raven shaped-hair with his bangs straighten up; blonde hair swiped to his left while the other side of his hair was brown, green eyes, vanilla cream skin. He was wearing a royal blue suit with navy blue pinstripe per side, gold rose in the middle of his dress that races at the bottom of his suit; pinstripe navy blue pinstripe pants and some black boots. “Sometimes, it’s really hard to run in this boots sir.” He pants as he catches his breathes and I simply chuckled.

“It’s not my fault that you choose uncomfortable foot wear.” I said with mock accusation, as he simply pouts like an innocent child.  “Anyways, set aside that. Did you find him?” I immediately went to the important matter at hand.

“I apologize your sir I can’t find him.” He apologize to Finn with a bow on his head.

I gave him a perplexed look, “Come on, heads up Connor.” I said normally leaving him at gape. “Sometimes, there are limitations to these stuff. You can call me sir unless from we are away from my parents, just call me Finn, okay?” I reminded him that even with boundaries for courtesy, even as a body guard I consider him as a friend.

Connor simply smiles, “Of course sir- I mean Finn,” He immediately corrected himself. I guess old habits die hard.

The friendly atmosphere lasted for a brief second till Connor heard footsteps, coming from the right corner of the hall. He immediately reacted as he steps in front of me. “Get behind me sir,” Connor commands as he raised his left hand in front of him; a gesture to stay  and a silver double edge knife came out from the inside of his left sleeve. Did I forgot to mention, Connor is not only my body guard, and He is also a master knife slinger? He was the best I have ever seen. Not only he can fight close combat, he can throw a knife with such accuracy like he is compared to a master archer.

“Who’s out there?” Connor called in the hallway. No response was heard but the footsteps were getting louder, is it another assassin? Because every time my parents are away, Assassins tries to assassinate me and Jack and steal our family’s heirloom. I can feel Connor was starting to tense, as he grips his knife even tighter. When he saw a figure around the corner, he immediately throws the knife with accuracy till the figure caught Connor’s knife with two fingers.

“Whoa. It’s me. Tyler,” The figure steps out from the corner while holding Connor’s knife between his fingers. “What are you trying to do? Kill me?” he shouts from the distance as he walks towards us. He had long blonde hair that was straight up, slightly pale skin, blue eyes. Wearing a brown long-sleeve shirt with a frills on his cuffs and a white vest, black slacks and black boots with three racing bands on the start. Tyler is the bodyguard for my twin Jack.

Connor felt guilty about throwing a knife at him. He grins embarrassing and shrugs it off.  “Anyways, Tyler did you found Jack?” I asked Tyler about Jack.

“Sorry, I can’t find him,” Tyler apologizes while scratching behind his neck. “I just don’t get it, I looked everywhere. At the Foyer, the kitchen, the music room, the hallway and Finn’s room, everywhere!” He threw his hands in frustration.

Then I wear my thinking cap and starts to think. Now, if I was Jack where would I go… Then an idea struck in my head.

“Guys, listen up!” I clapped my hands to get both guards attention. "Both off you will check the second floor." I point at Connor, “You will take the west wing,” and I point my finger at Tyler, “You will take the east wing and I will double check the corridors.” I instructs the body guards to look for Jack. Before they try to leave. “But wait, Be on your guard. Remember, it’s just me and Jack they may try to sneak up on me or either on you guys.” I gave them a warning to stay on their guard, sometimes time can give you unexpected turn.

“Right,” Both bodyguards said in unison, as we break our huddle and start our search. To be honest, I know were my twin is. I sprinted to the left corner, until I heard a somewhat melody coming from the direction I was going to.

**At the Garden…**

Then my feet had me set in the garden. I really love the garden. They were filled with bushes of white roses while hedges behind the flowers, while hedge mazes add a bit of contrast, a cobblestone road which leads to the center of the garden; the gazebo  with pillars made from marble, stained glass art on the ceiling which was lined each pillar with chess pieces; each have a distinct color; The king piece was colored with royal blue, the queen was colored with sea green, the bishop was pink, the knight was black highlighted with yellow, and the rook was pure gold; each were outlined with blue rose with green thorns which was the roses’ branch and ends with a white rose, and the center was encircled adding contrast to the art and white marble flooring. Which is occasionally use for tea parties, and for me a place of solitude. Then my eyes were set on the person who was playing the periwinkle-colored violin. The winds blew as rose petals dance in the breeze as the fragrance of the rose filled my nose as I observed such majesty, such elegance…The melody was alluring and so fined. One of the best music I have ever heard. When the man turned around, it was Jack.

My eye widen in surprise. He was wearing a light sea green top with an elegant pattern on the side of his shirt traces in sea green thread with a light green rose on the center of his collar, light sea green pants with green rose patterns printed on his pants and sea green shoes. Oh my god, I never would have imagine that my twin look so…beautiful. I didn't care about it’s illegal to fall in love with your twin, but I don’t give any attention to it. I was busy admiring his body, the melody he was creating with his violin, his soft hair dancing in the wind, those luscious green eyes. My heart suddenly yearns for him and I want him to be mine, but I cannot; the image of my family will be ruined. So I must remained hidden. Then I accidentally step on the branch which made Jack stop playing as I immediately hide on the bush. Jack looks around for any witnesses. I peeped on the hole made by the bush. I saw him shrug it off as he resumed playing the violin. I took a deep breath as I touch my chest where my heart is located, I never realized this feeling before. I have fallen in love with my twin.

**End of Finn’s POV**

At Night,

Jack was in his room, tuning his violin as he puts the violin down to his case. Touching the black patterns on the tip of his violin that were colored with purple in melancholy. He really loves playing the violin but his parents will get mad and probably destroy his violin. Since he was a kid when his parents including Finn going on business trips, sometimes he was left alone in his room doing nothing then the king realizes that since it is unhealthy to have kid left alone in a young mental state, so he gladly keeps him company till his parents shows up. The king taught Jack many things, the king taught him how to read, write, and even taught him how to play the violin. Since the day the king died from a disease, his last words to Jack was to keep playing the violin and pass it on to someone like him. Ever since then, Every time his parents are away he would bail Finn plays the violin in secret, to relieve any tensions and stress from everyday life.

His thoughts were interrupted when someone knock the door. ”Jack, it’s me. Finn…” The other twin called from the door. Jack immediately hides the violin case to the back of his pillow and covers it with his blanket.

Jack cleared his throat, “Come in,” The door flew open revealing his older twin. “Jack, we need to talk.” Jack looked at Finn’s face filled with concern and a sad look, it almost somewhat looked like betrayal.

The twins sat at Jack’s bed as both didn't said a word for the last three minutes.

“Jack,” Finn broke the silence as hold his younger twin’s hand. “I know you play the violin.”

Jack eyes widen in surprise, his kept secret was exposed. He immediately pulls away from him. “H-how did you know?” He stuttered in fear, the fear of Finn telling his parents and destroying his joy and the memory of his mentor.

“Please be at ease,” Fin raised his hands, gesturing him to calm down. “I just want to know why? Why did you keep it from mom and dad, even me?” Jack looks at his older twin with sadness. He knew that he couldn't deny his older twin’s puppy eyes.

The younger twin sighed as he spilled his beans, “You see, when we were younger. Mom, Dad and you were always gone for royal conferences away from the kingdom. Leaving me,” He points himself, “Alone. Since, I’m not allowed to play with the maids, I’m always confide to my room as I sulk.” Jack continues his story as he felt an arrow on his chest, how could he be so selfish; leaving his twin alone like that. “The king noticed me getting lonely, so he kept me company,” Jack smiled sadly, remembering the times with the king.

“The previous king?” Finn prompted. Jack answered him with a nod.

“It was fun too, He taught me many things, including how to play the violin and how to write a musical piece.” Jack reminisces the time when he and the king were sharing laughs, teaching him the proper position his chin. Those memories that he will never let go. “When the king went ill, he always requested me to play the violin to ease his condition,”

“So that explains when you were always called by the king,” Finn finally understands why Jack was mysteriously “disappeared” when their tutors were looking for him. His parents were mad at him but the king said that his presence was needed, they understood it immediately because they would never deny a request for the king.

“When the king passed away, I stop playing.” Jack sighs sadly and continues. “But, the king said never stop playing if it keeps you happy and I can’t keep lying to our parents,” Jack’s eyes were started to fill up with tears. “If they ever find out, they’ll destroy my violin along with the memory of my mentor,” Jack started to cry as his hands cover his eyes in regret.

Finn observed his sad younger twin with his problem. He embrace his younger twin as he pat his back soothingly, Jack kept crying in his twin’s shirt but he didn't cared. He just wanted someone to lean on his shoulder. “Shh…it’s okay, I got you…” Finn whispered at him as Jack pulls away as he gazes on Finn’s eyes.

Finn wipes the tears from Jack’s cheek, “Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.” Finn said with honesty. Jack snivels and Finn plants a kiss on Jack’s forehead affectionately.

The younger twin smiled at him. “You are the best twin a guy could ever had,” Jack declared with honesty, Jack’s declaration made Finn smile. _“You really are the most innocent and pure…”_ Finn thought to himself.

Many days have passed, Finn’s obsession with Jack grew stronger every day. His dreams were plagued with his face, his music, his entire being was driving him into insanity; he could never take one night anymore, he decided to make haste. At night, he walks into his room, if he wants to take Jack and make his. He needed to disguise himself another persona. He moves into his closet and found something…comfortable.

_“I've been saving this for special occasion but this might do.”_ Finn thought as he looks at his disguise. He grab the hanger as he suits up.

He looks himself in the mirror, he wears a long, black silk trench coat with royal blue cuffs and collar, racing cross into each sides, in every end that was outline with gold formed in elegant pattern, black and royal blue fabric curled and outlined in his and with a royal blue rose, black gloves with cross outlined with royal blue on the center, underneath his trench coat, black slacks, and black shoes outlined with gold and royal blue sole and heels. He looks himself, he felt like another person, he fixes his hair as he moves his bangs to the left. Satisfied with his looks, he grabbed the mask included in his disguise. He puts on the mask and looks himself in the mirror. The mask was black and royal blue; the black races around it in elegant detail and royal blue colored all over it.

_“Now, time to claim that what truly belongs to him,”_ His mind was set with only one goal. To claim Jack as his.

**Jack’s Bedroom:**

Jack was fast asleep in his bed. From the window, Finn saw Jack sleeping in his bedroom. He opens the window quietly and lets himself in. Even though he wanted to smash the window, yet he doesn't want to arouse suspicion. He looks at Jack’s sleeping face; looking peaceful and innocent. Then the peace was interrupted when the door opens, revealing Connor a glass of water in his hand.

Before he could say or do anything, he punches Connor in the gut, and round house kick him in the face, flailing him across the room and a broken glass in the door way. “Sorry,” He apologized in advance as he closes the door and locking in it tight.

Finn sat on Jack’s bed as he leaned at the younger twin’s face, He caressed Jack’s cheek as leans once more, and his lips were dangerously close as his lips were on top of his. Jack’s eyes flew right open seeing a stranger trying to kiss him.

Jack punched the man in the face, He immediately recovered as he grabs his face and smashed his lips to his face.

**Jack’s POV**

When I woke up, I see a masked man kissing me in my lips. I punch him in the face I managed to push him back but he immediately smashed his lips towards mine.

I tried to push him back but he pinned my wrist to the bed as he nibbled my lower lips, trying to gain access into my mouth. After a minute of resisting, I moaned in ecstasy as his tongue reaches mine. I groaned at the flavor of his mouth; sweet like vanilla yet a hint of muskiness from his odor. We both pulled away after a while, his eyes staring at mine; his eyes were brown yet darkened by possession and lust.

“Jack,” He whispers to my ear as I felt hand underneath my shirt.

I opened my mouth but no words were spilled, “H-How did…you k-know my name?” I stuttered trying to gain my sanity but I felt his gloved hands pinching my nipple as I arch my back in pleasure.

He holds at the back of my neck, “You shall be mine,” He growls at me with such possessive matter, I don’t know how to respond to that, I tried to fight back but my body betrayed me as I touch his cheek.

“Y-yes,” I choked from my own words, “Please-” My thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock on my door.

“Jack!” I hear Connor’s voice behind the door, “Who’s there with you! Jack!” His words were filled with concern and panic.

I heard the man hissed in annoyance as he steps into the window. “I’ll be back,”

“Wait!” I called out before he tries to jump off. “What’s your name?” I asked him in desperation, I clenched at my sheets, hoping that he would answer me.

“Rosa Blue, at your service.” He smiled at me and he jumps off the window and disappears in the wind.

A part of me wanted to look at the window but I killed that thought. I stared at my bed I saw a blue rose. I reach for the rose and took a whiff, it smells just like him.

 The weird part is… that man, he wasn’t the usual stalker, and I doubt he wasn’t an assassin. It was like he knew exactly who I was. Then Connor knock down my door.

“Jack, what happened?” Connor asked me with concern. But I didn’t answered, I was stunned by the man who swept me off my feet.

I was in love with the masked man.

 

This is Finn's outfit:

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, That all I have left for now?
> 
> Will Jack now the identity of the mask man?


	3. The Intoxicating Desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. I'm a horrible person. I haven't written in a year in a half. Let's just say college life has been hectic for me. So much school work. But Rest Assured, I'm not abandoning this story. I already have the thing planned out. 
> 
> By then, enjoy.

** Cantarella Chapter 3: The Intoxicating Desire **

 

Jack sighs as his chin rest on the dining table, looking at the small vase that sits was a blue rose, which he got from mysterious man named: Rosa Blue. That night… after one kiss, he managed to steal his heart, as if that kiss made him yearn for him. Finn entered the room to see his twin bummed down.

Finn approached his bummed down twin. “What’s wrong Jack? You are not lively as usual.” He puts a hand on his twin’s back.

The twin shivers at the touch of the hand on his back. He grits his teeth to prevent the moan from escaping his lips. “It’s nothing,” The younger twin shrugs it off, as he looks again on the blue rose. The older twin notices the flower on the small vase.

“I see…” Finn confirms Jack’s situation, whit a clueless Jack stared at him. “Let me make you some tea,” Finn leaves his younger twin to let him sulk inn his misery.

_One Tea Later…_

Finn has the tea in fine china. Earl Grey Tea, just the way Jack likes it. He reaches for his pocket to show a teal-colored queen chess piece-like bottle. He remembers the time he gets it.

\---

_Flashback_

_It’s about twelve midnight as the Britain Streets were empty as a mysterious figure enters in one of the alleyway. It was surprisingly clean, and one of the part of the alley is exposed in the moonlight. The figure notices another dark figure arrive from the shadows._

_“What is the password?” The figure asked to the hooded fellow._

_The figure sighed tiredly, “Marcus, It’s me,” He remove the hood, revealing a brunette raven with brown hair._

_He removes the hood revealing a spiked, slightly brownish blonde hair, with pale skin with green eyes and wearing the same cloak as Finn’s. “You’re not as lively as your twin, aren’t you?”_

_“Enough of that, do you have the item?” Finn impatiently taps his foot on the pavement._

_“Yea, yeah.  Can’t even take a joke?” Marcus reaches for its contents inside his sleeves. After a few rummaging from the innards of his sleeve. Revealing a teal-colored queen chess piece-like glass bottle. “Here it is, “Cantarella” as you requested.” He presented the bottle in front of Finn. “Put this in a drink and the person will go to an everlasting sleep; that can only be awoken by his desires. “Marcus gave the glass bottle to the older twin. He looked inside the bottle to be filled with a purple liquid. IF he used this… Jack would now be bound by the chains of the intoxicating poison._

_Marcus observe Finn’s body language the way he laugh is almost diabolic, while the way his hands cradle the bottle; it’s as if it was precious than anything in the world. Marcus is a bit worried that he might go crazy with it. “If you don’t mind me by asking, what are you gonna do with it?” He asks the brunette for the purpose of using such...item._

_Finn stares at him and returns its attention to the bottle. “I’m using it for…personal reason…” He masks his words with half-truths. Knowing that this man doesn’t just work for an apothecary, he is also a black market salesman for specialty items, and poisons are his specialty. It would also grew into a scandal if one of the citizens found out about one of the princes is purchasing poison from a famous apothecary and healer in the kingdom. It would tarnish both the kingdom and his business. Finn remembered something to ask to the healer. “Before I forget, did you do what I ask for this “Cantarella” on my list?”_

_“You wound me, Mr. Finnegan,” He had mockingly place his chest as if he was insulted. “Do you know who are you talking with? It took me sometime to research this particular poison. Which contains actual toxin that can kill, but as you requested; I skipped the poison and did light one instead, I added some particular plants as a relaxant and herbs containing aphrodisiac that is contained in your list.” Marcus explains about his hard efforts to concoct, and Finn knew the actual Cantarella is deadly, so Marcus carefully studied what contents should be added._

_“Fair enough, “Finn reaches to his sleeve and revealing a small bag of coins. “Here’s the payment for your efforts and keep the change,” Finn tosses the bag while Marcus catches the bag with an expression with glee._

_Before Finn can return to the shadows, “Wait,” He reach his hand over to Finn, “Heed my warning, If you manage to use that, you need to settle this matter by midnight; otherwise, the drinker will die.”_

_Finn nervously gulped, hesitating to whether he should you used it or not, or perhaps he was being selfish. This could be his only chance to make Jack his, and his alone. It would be a huge risk to-_

_Finn didn’t turn back, “What do you mean by…” His voice is actually filled with fear._

_“Although, the Cantarella’s toxicity isn’t enough to kill a person, what am I am trying to inquire is it may not be poisonous but it may stir to a shock; that he may actually have an everlasting sleep” The older twin was shock to hear this. Marcus literally mean the drinker will have an everlasting sleep._

_“Do not worry, I may run apothecary and sells black market poisons; But I will not kill a person for no reason.” Finn looks at Marcus’ eyes, he can tell that he is not lying. He just hopes that it would not end up like that._

_Goosebumps began to travel through his skin. Finn grips at the glass bottle, his own love towards his own flesh and blood, he starts to have thoughts with his plan. Was all this worth it?_

_End of Flashback_

\---

Finn looks at the bottle, thinking to whether he should use it or not. The twin remove the glass cork and walked to nearest potted plant, should he just forget about his schemes and admits his feelings for him? Or Should he just…

The younger twin looks at the blue rose, sitting on top of the small vase. The droplet refracts the light until he let out a sad sigh. “Jack!” The twin alarmed seeing his older brother carries a small tray with a cup of tea. Finn had a small smile on his face, he can tell his twin brother is really worried about him

“Finn…”

“I made some tea,” Finn approached his twin, little did he knew that the bottle of Cantarella was on the potted plant. “Earl Grey, just you like you wanted,” He placed the tray on the table as he grabbed a seat behind him.

“Thanks, bro.” He reach for the saucer and cup. He inhale the sweet fragrant aroma of the tea.

“Are you okay, Jack? You seem troubled,”

Jack sighed and looks at his reflection on the tea. “It’s nothing,”

“Aww c’mon Jack, I’m your twin.” He place his hand on his chest as another arm slings around Jack’s shoulder. “You can tell me. Remember our promise to each other?”

Jack recalls their promises to one another when they were little, “By the oath of Finn and Jack,” Jack starts the oath with his right hand while Finn did the same.

“One must tell each other, one must not hide anything thy twin, and one must not betray, so as I pray…” Jack recalled the oath,

“Nothing is true, everything is permitted,” Both recited in total synchronization, which made both twins laughed, the laughter died down as Jack musters enough courage to reveal his problem.

“Well, last night someone broke to my room,”

“What?!” Finn was alarmed saying that he was broke in, “Were you alright?”

“No, No, it’s not as you thought it was,” The younger twin shook his head, “Someone just…” he closed his eyes. He can still remember it, The warmth of his lips, the smell of his clothes, the color of his eyes. He immediately snapped form reality. “It’s nothing,” He immediately drink his tea which made Finn grin evilly.

The moment it went through his tongue; the tea was oddly bitter as a burning sensation starts to tingle through his throat. He can tell something was wrong. The tea cup slipped through his fingers as it shatters through the floor, the tea began to spill as it starts to leave a stain in the rug. Everything was starting to spin around him, he stood up trying to get away from his twin, who did nothing but watching him suffer. He fell down on the floor as his vision was starting to blur. He saw Finn kneeling down in front of him with an evil look on his face. Jack’s eye lids is getting heavier.

_What did you…_

“Don’t worry, everything will be over soon…” That was the last thing he heard, until everything went black.

_…do to me?_

Finn looks at his younger twin unconscious on the floor, he is starting to ache, seeing his twin brother in submission, is making him want to ravage and taste his body. But alas, _that_ will have to wait. He kneel down and carried his unconscious brother in his arms, now it’s to commence phase two.

 

_Eleven in the evening…_

 

Finn is in a grand hall of the castle, luckily the area is hardly being used except for grand gatherings. This will be the ideal place to commence phase two. At the centre of the stage. Jack is sitting on an elaborate throne; that was usually sat by a king. Which in this case; Finn’s possession. Jack is dressed in a white suit underneath the suit was teal long-sleeve polo, with white slacks and white shoes. The younger twin is sitting on the king’s throne, who was still under his influence; at the click of midnight, Jack will awake and be mine.

The clock ticks with ten seconds left before midnight.

_Jack’s POV_

I don’t know what was going on, but the last time I remembered I drank some tea, with an unusual bitter taste, that made me faint. The last I remember was an evil smirk.

I was drifting in a blank space. Black, Dark, Cold. Darkness was all the sensation he felt. Until there was light that was guiding him back from my blank dream. I opened my eyes; it appears everything I have was a dream. I saw but a grand hall which our parents used to hold large gatherings. I was wearing my teal garments; what the heck was going on?

“I see you have woken up,” A voice caught my attention and made me skin crawl.

“Listen, I have no inten-” I look where the voice came from, my eyes widen as my heart began beat. It was him. The man in black with a blue rose. He took a few steps a forward in front of me.

“You look beautiful,” He complements me as he kiss my hand. My cheeks began to grow hot and I’m resisting the urge to laugh like an old hag.  “May I have this dance?” He offered his hand, inviting me to dance.

Rosa Blue just invited me to dance! My heart is pumping as I slowly reach his hand, but I immediately retracted, “B-But I don’t know how to dance,” What is wrong with me?! Of course I knew how to dance. Oh my god! I’m so nervous that I’m not thinking straight!

The black man did nothing but giggle. Oh great, He thinks I’m weird now. “its fine, I’ll lead,”

“But there’s no music,”

“It’s alright; I’d rather have you than music,”

“B-” I was silence but a finger on my lips. “Do you want to ask questions, or would you like to dance?” I didn’t bother talking, I accept his offer, as I stood from the throne. Rosa smiled as he slings his arm around my waist and pulled me right into his body. Man, he so muscular.

Then he began taking me in the middle of the hall, we began to dance around; coincidentally the moonlight shine right us as if we were in a stage performing right in front of a crowd; if there was a crowd. He looks at me with those chocolate brown eyes; staring at my soul. The same eyes I saw the first time he arrived. Nothing didn’t matter, it was me and him in our own world.

After we dance, he kneeled right in front of me. He kissed my hand. “Thank you for letting me dance,”

I simply nodded nonchalantly; but the only thing that peak my interest was who the man underneath the mask was. I reach for the mask on the man’s face.

I must know who he is. The mask was easy to remove, as I lift the mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Jack finally found out who Rosa Blue is? Is Finn's cover already been blown? 
> 
> Like I said, I'm sorry for the long, long delay. :D


End file.
